Une sorte d'amour
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de Sunfreak] Miyako est en retard à son propre mariage, Ken fait des jeux de fils à l'autel, et la synchronisation de Daisuke est aussi affreuse que d'habitude. Ménage à trois avec shonen ai.


Une sorte d'amour  
Traduction de la fanfiction anglophone "Some kind of love" de Sunfreak

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : /appréhension/ Oh mon Dieu, c'est encore une de ces maudites fics hétéro. Pourquoi, seigneur? --;; /frissonne/ Elle a même été inspirée par le première scène de "Runaway bride"? Ma cousine Anie va me tuer pour celle-là. Mais je ne peux pas écrire du Daiken éternellement, enfin, alors voilà : une fic Kenyako. En quelque sorte. Théoriquement?

Oo Je crois que je subis toujours les séquelles de ma soirée psychotique arrosée aux Pocky d'hier.

/goutte de sueur en entendant des sanglots venir du lit/ Cousine Anie est en larmes. Elle doit être un peu hétérophobe. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas séparer Ken et Dai ;; Mais elle esssaie de me convaincre de transformer mon prétendu romantisme mignon en une fic où Dai déprime d'avoir perdu Ken, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux! Je veux une fic hétéro heureuse!

... oh mon DIEU, je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire ça /tremblements incontrôlés/

De toute façon... les avertissements dont : Mignon, Kenyako, Daiken et Miyasuke. Wah, ça a évolué en ménage à trois! -¯¯ okay, c'était pas vraiment du hétéro.

§

"Une sorte d'amour"

Imaginez cela : une fille en robe de mariée à volants chevauche un cheval, un jeune homme en costume chic qui lui va fort mal s'accroche à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le cheval est un arabe gris, à la tête fine, et drapé dans les lourds jupons de satin blanc de la fille. Le voile vole derrière elle alors que les sabots du cheval résonnent sur le trottoir, et les gens autour sautent de côté, les regardant choqués après que le trio est passé au galop.

Son nom à elle est Inoue Miyako. Aujourd'hui est le jour de son mariage.

Son nom à lui est Motomiya Daisuke. Il est le témoin de son fiancé.

Ils ne sont pas secrètement amoureux (tout le monde le sait). Ils ne s'enfuient pas ensemble (Miyako est trop romantique). Ils n'ont pas une aventure (ce que Daisuke définit comme une série de brefs rendez-vous)

Ils sont, cependant, très très en retard.

Ce n'est pas surprenant, considérant leurs personnalités respectives, mais cela reste un problème. En fait, s'ils sont encore un peu plus en retard que maintenant, un Ichijouji Ken sera considéré comme abandonné devant l'autel ce qui est une expérience très déplaisante pour n'importe qui, spécialement pour les jeunes hommes dont l'estime de soi n'est pas toujours très haute.

Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'a d'objets de valeur, à part les perles de mademoiselle Inoue, qui lui viennent de sa grand-mère et ne sont pas destinées à être échangées contre une course en taxi, et la limousine qui devait venir les chercher à la résidence Inoue a été prise dans un embouteillage si tortueux qu'il doit probablement s'être retourné plusieurs fois sur lui-même dans les trois dernières heures.

Alors Daisuke, qui même dans ses meilleures moments suit un très étrange code d'honneur, décide que, bien que ce soit une déshonneur pour mademoiselle Inoue de se rendre à son mariage en auto-stop, il serait parfaitement acceptable de voler un cheval du parc, là où patrouillent ces hommes étranges à cheval qui cherchent des bandits ou équivalents.

Autrefois, Daisuke était amoureux de Ken. Mais c'est un secret, et un que seuls Daisuke, Miyako et Ken connaissent. Daisuke, parce que après tout c'est SON secret - et Miyako et Ken, parce qu'il a pensé qu'ils devaient savoir, même si ça les rendait tristes de savoir qu'ils le rendaient malheureux. Oui, Daisuke a un code d'honneur étrange, mais qui existe néanmoins. Et il pense que les liens du coeur sont très importants, et que quelqu'un devrait toujours les connaître.

Parce que si personne ne savait, ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passé du tout.

Et cela serait tellement plus triste.

Daisuke est le témoin de Ken, parce qu'il est son meilleur ami. Ken avait peur de lui demander ça, mais il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre qu'il aurait été capable de choisir en priorité à Daisuke. Et Ken aime Daisuke, et peut-être qu'à une époque ils auraient pu être ensemble. Mais leur synchronisation était mauvaise - quand Ken voulait Daisuke, il était toujours amoureux de Hikari Yagami, la lumière. Et quand Daisuke a voulu Ken, il était amoureux de Miyako.

Ils sont donc un couple ex-potentiel, et aussi triste que ce soit de savoir qu'ils sont aussi un couple qui ne sera jamais, ils sont toujours merveilleux aux yeux l'un de l'autre. Et cela ne dérange pas Miyako si occasionnellement les yeux de Ken s'attardent sur Daisuke, parce qu'ils SONT quelque chose. Ils existent, ils ont quelque chose de précieux.

Mais c'est vrai pour eux tous. Elle le sait, parce qu'elle le voit dans la façon dont Daisuke laisse ses mains s'attarder sur le col de Ken quand il lui noue sa cravate... de la même façon que ses mains s'attardent sur celles de Miyako quand il lui tend quelque chose.

Daisuke aime Ken. Il l'a toujours aimé.

Daisuke aime aussi Miyako. Et d'une certaine façon dans cet enchevêtrement, ils s'emblent s'aimer tous les uns les autres.

Et l'amour sous aucune forme ne devrait être oublié.

C'est pourquoi Miyako donne des coups de talon dans le ventre du cheval et rit, et Daisuke crie alors qu'il tombe presque - mais seulement presque.

Parce que s'il tombait, ce serait comme le perdre ; et Miyako ne perdrait jamais, jamais Daisuke.

L'amour est une chose étrange. Il n'est pas limité, et ne vient pas avec des restrictions ou des règles, comme la plupart des émotions. Il est difficile à comprendre et discret, il pousse centimètre par centimètre. La plupart des gens pensent que c'est nul - jusqu'à ce qu'ils le vivent. Alors c'est la plus belle chose du monde... jusqu'à ce qu'ils le PERDENT.

C'est un cercle vicieux, no da.

Mais pour l'instant, Ken et Miyako sont tout en haut de ce cercle, pendant que Daisuke se balance dans le bas, en atendant. Parce qu'il est patient et que cela ne le dérange pas d'attendre d'être heureux en amour : parce qu'il est heureux d'autres manières.

Alors il attend, et Miyako frappe le flanc du cheval avec sa main, en criant pour le faire aller plus vite. Et à l'intérieur de l'église, Ken est assis sur les marches en jouant à faire des figures avec des fils avec Iori, alors que les cinq autres garçons d'honneur et les deux demoiselles d'honneur et Hikari le témoin de la mariée échangent des regards entendus. Leurs nombres ne sont pas équilibrés, mais ils s'en moquent. Les invités se balancent sur leurs sièges. Certains sont déjà partis. Mais devant l'église, dix jeunes gens sont assis à attendre, et ils continueront d'attendre.

Parce qu'ils connaissent Miyako et ils connaissent Daisuke, et ils savent qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus que ce que le monde a à offrir pour les tenir éloignés de cet endroit aujourd'hui.

Ils sont donc assis, et ils attendent, et Daisuke et Miyako essaient de convaincre le gentil officier de police que leur cheval n'est pas soumis au code de la route. Il n'en est pas persuadé.

A la fin, Daisuke décide de prendre la voie la plus facile, il donne un coup de talon au cheval en hurlant "A fond!" C'est ce que fait le cheval, et le satin et le ruban volent derrière lui, s'enroulant autour du costume noir et étouffant le rire de Daisuke. Le gentil policier décide de considérer sérieusement de reprendre l'entreprise de son père alors qu'il les regarde bifurquer dans le soleil couchant.

Miyako sourit malicieusement à Daisuke par dessus son épaule, et il lui répond de même.

"Ceci," dit-elle amusée "est la raison pour laquelle je t'aime, Daisuke."

"Eh, ce n'était rien du tout!" répond-il modestement, même s'il est clairement content. "Allez, on accélère - Ken va nous tuer."

"Peut-être qu'il va juste nous embrasser" suggère malicieusement Miyako.

La sourire de Daisuke devient rêveur. "Mmmm... les baisers de Ken."

"Les meilleurs!" approuve Miyako avec enthousiasme.

"Hey!" Daisuke a l'air outragé.

"Avec les baisers de Daisuke, bien sur," lui dit-elle en riant.

"Et les baisers de Miyako,"ajoute-t-il, en caressant de son nez le cou de Miyako. Elle rit. Entre ces deux-là et Ken existe la plus étrange des relations, mais c'est devenu quelque chose de réellement merveilleux. Ce n'est pas de l'"amour" comme les autres le définissent, mais au moins c'est quelque chose. Quelque chose qui a de la valeur.

Par moments, Miyako avait souhaité trouver un moyen d'épouser à la fois Daisuke et Ken. D'une certains façon, pourtant, c'est déjà le cas, aussi surement qu'ils sont mariés l'un avec l'autre.

Le mariage n'est pas un certificat ou la bénédiction d'un prêtre. C'est un état d'esprit.

Alors l'église apparaît devant eux, et la mariée et le témoin descendent et se ruent à l'intérieur, entrainant derrière eux le cheval, qui donne aux décorations florales un regard pensif, avec une expression qui pose la question suppliante "Puis-je manger cela et rester en vie?"

Et à l'autel, les doigts de Ken sont pris dans un jeu de fils et il rit. Les visages de Miyako et Daisuke s'éclairent à ce son.

Le cheval mange une des roses. Aucun des trois qui comptent ne s'en soucie.

fin


End file.
